As You Wish
by bttf4444
Summary: After being excluded from a trip with Doc's family, Marty feels rejected. He makes a wish that Doc had never met Clara. Haven Universe/Lone Pine Universe Crossover. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_June 11, 1986  
2:30 PM PST  
Haven Universe_

Marty McFly felt real excited - as he skateboarded to the house of his close friend, Dr. Emmett Brown. Marty was going to turn eighteen very soon, and he actually knew the elder scientist for just over eleven years. He rather recently graduated from Hill Valley High School - which, in all honesty, he happened to have some mixed feelings about.

The scientist, who Marty always called "Doc", had mentioned that he had some pretty big news for Marty. One might be very hard-pressed, though, to find news that could surpass the greatness of Doc's time machine - which he had just unveiled late last fall.

Marty sighed to himself, as he thought about how the time machine had sure changed life as he knew it. It was real complicated to remember more than one past. Thanks to him ending up in 1955, he certainly did manage to improve the life of his own family.

The time machine actually changed the life of Doc, as well. He now had a wife, Clara - who he met back in the Old West. Together, they had three children. Jules and Verne were born back in the Old West - and, shortly after returning, Haven was born. While he grew very fond of Clara and the children, he did sometimes miss the days of old.

He then thought of Sabrina Palmer, who was also a pretty close friend of Doc. While she did grow up in Hill Valley, she had since moved to Sacramento. A few years ago, she married Brad Wilkins. Yesterday, she had returned to Hill Valley for a little visit.

Sabrina was not your average woman, though. She came from a long line of witches, from her mother's side of the family - and, thus, she really had special abilities. Marty recalled how she played a big role in helping Doc move his family back to the present.

He swallowed, as he finally caught sight of Doc's house. It actually was a lot roomier, than the garage that Doc used to live in - and Marty also had a nice new amplifier, as he accidentally blew up the old one. Truth to be told, though, he quite missed the old garage. After all, Marty had fond memories of the days that he spent in the garage.

"Marty! Marty!" Verne called out, excitedly - as Marty walked up to the house. Marty flashed the young boy a lopsided smile, while Verne continued, "I simply can't believe this is happening! Wait until you hear what Dad said! I am feeling so excited, Marty!"

"Come on, Verne," urged Sabrina, as she ran up to Marty. "Go swing on the swingset for a little while, okay?" As Verne nodded and ran off, she added, "It feels very good to be back in Hill Valley. I quite forgot how much I like this town. I do miss this place."

"I don't plan to ever leave this town," Marty commented, as a smile spread across his face. "Even if I really become a famous rock star, I simply do not have any intentions of leaving this town. I have such a long history in this town, y'know. I'm sure Seamus had a pretty good reason for picking this town, and it's certainly a nice place to live."

"Well, I'm not sure if I plan to move back to this town," Sabrina replied, quietly. "Now, don't get me wrong! I simply do love this town, but my husband really does have a lot of relatives in Sacramento. Anyway, Doc is inside - and he sure needs to talk to you."

"I guess I'll talk to you later, then," Marty suggested, as he smiled at Sabrina. "I sure wonder what the big news is, that he was mentioning. Maybe he wants to take us on another time travel trip. Anyway, family is important. You're doing the right thing!"

Marty smiled to himself, as he stepped into the house. If Verne was so excited about Doc's plan, then Marty would likely also be very happy with whatever it was that Doc planned. The two of them shared plenty of interests, and Verne rather did look up to Marty. It was sometimes hard to believe that Verne was born in the 19th Century.

"Yo, Doc!" called out Marty, as she stepped into the lab. "Verne did seem to be very excited, about whatever it was that you had planned. Well, would it happen to be a time travel trip?" Doc smiled and shook his head. "A trip to some alternate reality?"

"Nope, it's neither of those things," replied Doc. He gently placed his hands on Marty's shoulders, as he added, "Marty, are you so happy to finally be out of high school?" As Marty nodded, he added, "I can imagine that you would also feel somewhat nervous."

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Marty, as he took a seat. "On one hand, it's very nice to no longer have to deal with Strickland. It also feels great to know that I don't have to deal with Needles, in a few of my classes. I'm amazed, though, by just how much Miff Tannen has changed. Thanks to Marlene, Melody, and Harmony - from the future."

"Anyway, Marty," explained Doc, "I simply have something important to talk with you about. I've really been planning this for a long time, now - and I finally did manage to make the arrangement. I decided that I would take the entire family to Disneyland!"

"Disneyland! All right!" Marty exclaimed, with excitement. This was something that he actually wanted to do his whole life, and he could barely believe what Doc said. "That really sounds like a awesome idea. It's real wonderful that you planned for something this big. You outdid yourself! I can imagine that this vacation would be loads of fun!"

"Indeed, it will," Doc replied, as his eyes were twinkling. "At any rate, we really plan to leave tomorrow morning - and we should be back here by Sunday night. Listen, Marty, while we're gone... Well, Marty, I certainly will need you to watch over this house..."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Marty, as his excitement turned to horror. "Wait a minute, Doc! Are you, uh, telling me that I'm not even being included on the trip?" As Doc was silent, Marty cried out, "I can't believe this, Doc! You didn't even think to invite me?"

"I'm sorry, Marty," Doc replied, quietly. "My intention really was not to make you feel left out. I tried to make it clear to you that this was a _family_ trip. I am very fond of you, Marty. I really am, but I just thought that we should take a trip was just with the family. I mean, you are very important to me - but my family is important, too."

"I thought I _was_ a part of your family, Doc," Marty blurted out. "I mean, you did see me as the son that you've never had - before you had Jules and Verne. You sure must think I'm no longer important to you! You plan to just shove me aside like this?"

"Of course you're still important to me, Marty," Doc commented as he placed Marty's hands into his. "You and I do quite a lot of things together. I really was not trying to make you feel left out. You have to understand. My family is also important to me."

"Hey, Doc, I understand that!" protested Marty. "I still don't understand why you felt that you had to exclude me from the trip. Doc, you've sure always been like a second father to me. I don't see why it's very important to you that... that you have to keep me from joining you guys. I feel like you, uh, don't like me as much as you used to."

"Marty, please be reasonable," pleaded Doc, with a hint of annoyance. "I sure don't understand why this is quite a big deal to you. You and I already do plenty of things together, that don't involve the rest of the family. It's just _their_ turn, now!"

"I really don't get it, Doc," Marty protested, as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sure you also do plenty of things alone with Jules, and Verne, and your wife. You know, since I was a little boy, I always dreamed of going to Disneyland. You certainly broke my heart."

"You shouldn't be that self-centred, Marty," Doc commented sighing. He began to call out, "Sabrina! Sabrina, could you please come over here?" Just as Sabrina stepped in from the kitchen, "Listen, Sabrina, can you please talk some sense into Marty? I don't know what else to say. He's making this family trip that I planned be all about him!"

"Sure thing, Doc," Sabrina replied, as she sat on the couch. After Doc left the kitchen, she asked, "You're simply feeling upset about not being included on the trip, right?" As Marty nodded, she added, "If it makes you feel any better - I wasn't invited, either."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Sabrina," Marty choked out. "I just miss the days, back when it was him and me - and nobody else. You know, I'm sure beginning to wish that Doc never had a family - and that I was the most important person in his life."

"Hey, what about me?" Sabrina chided, gently. "I also was his close friend, for about ten years prior to him meeting you. He did briefly know you in 1955, but... Don't you think you should simply be happy for Doc? Just think of how much happier he's been, since he fell in love with Clara. Don't you even feel happy that he has a real family?"

"Well, I _was_ happy," Marty replied, somewhat defensively. "However, now that I apparently am not even a part of that family... You know, in the timeline that I initially came from, he was _everything_ to me... everything that my parents were not."

"Yeah, but you no longer are in that timeline," Sabrina pointed out, gently. "You have two supportive parents who simply care the world about you. I quite understand how much you look up to Doc, but you really need to respect that he has his own family."

"I wish things could actually go back to being the way they were," Marty lamented. As tears began to roll down his cheeks, he continued, "I wish Doc never met Clara. I wish that I never purchased the damn almanac, Sabrina. I also wish that I never joined him on the trip to 2015. I really want things to go back to being the way they they were."

"Are you real sure about that, Marty?" Sabrina asked gently. As Marty was crying too hard to say another word, he nodded. "If that's quite what you want, Marty, then it'll come true." With that, Marty found himself becoming drowsy. "Your wish is granted!"


	2. Chapter 2

_June 12, 1986  
10:30 AM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

As Marty sleepily stretched, he realized that he was lying in his bed. He couldn't even remember going to bed. As he glanced at his clock radio, he realized that it really was late in the morning - not that it was very unusual for him to sleep this late, of course.

"Marty?" called out a soft feminine voice. As the door slowly opened, she added, "Oh, I see that you just woke up. I was thinking that we should go out for brunch. It would be a lovely treat for us. I simply know how much you enjoy stawberry pancakes." She gently touched Marty's forehead, as she asked, "You look real tense. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Jennifer, I had a horrible nightmare," groaned Marty. "It was terrible. I dreamed that Doc just planned to take his whole family to Disneyland, and he didn't even invite me along. Thank goodness, it was all just a dream. I'd be pretty hurt, if Doc did that."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that," cooed Jennifer, as she placed her arm around Marty. "You know just how important you are to Doc, and how he's quite fond of you. Everything will be fine, Marty. Besides, he doesn't even have a family."

"He doesn't?" Marty asked, as he could barely believe what he heard. "But, uh, what about Clara? What about Jules, Verne, and Haven?" Jennifer just drew Marty closer, as he continued, "Are you, uh, telling me that none of them quite exist? Doc still lives alone, in his garage? Jennifer, please tell me - just what is the day... and the year?"

"Aww, poor Marty," Jennifer murmured, very softly. "That dream must've upset you. It's June 12 of 1986. We recently graduated high school. Doc still lives in his garage - and, as far as I know, he doesn't even have a girlfriend. Everything will be just fine."

"Yeah, okay, sure," stammered Marty, as he tried hard to make sense of what all was happening. "Well, Jenn, I really do feel hungry. I simply could go for some strawberry pancakes. Anyway, just give me a few minutes to get dressed. It won't take long."

Jennifer just nodded, as she left the room. As Marty changed his clothes, he just tried his best to think about what had happened. How could he be in another reality, where Doc wasn't even married to Clara. He really did remember feeling upset that Doc didn't include him on the family trip to Disneyland, then he remembered talking to Sabrina.

He finally realized what had happened. He wished that Doc had never met Clara, and that was what caused him to land in another reality. Sabrina, being a witch, really did grant him his wish. To his dismay, he realized that the whole thing wasn't a dream.

On the other hand, though, he maybe would be much happier living in this reality. He really didn't have to compete with Clara and the children, and he really didn't have to worry about being excluded from family trips. He realized how nice that would feel.

"I'm ready, Jenn," Marty replied, as he opened the door. "You were right! It was only a horrible dream, and I can now put that out of my mind. We could maybe swing right by Doc's place, after we're done eating. Y'know, it's strange to think that my birthday is coming up. I will be eighteen years old. Technically, I might already be eighteen."

"I'm sure being eighteen isn't much different than being seventeen," Jennifer pointed out, softly. "I mean, I'm very sure there would be quite a few legal differences - but, other than that, not much would change. You really seem a bit nervous about that."

"I think it's the scariness of leaving my childhood behind," suggested Marty. "It's sure going to be a big step. Sometime soon, you and I will probably have our own place to live - and it wouldn't be in Hilldale, since it becomes a wreck in about thirty years."

As Marty and Jennifer left the house, he thought of how great living with his girlfriend would feel. It would really feel nice to have children who were more confident, and he felt so amazed by the idea of having a third child. Marlene would resemble his mother, while Melody would resemble his girlfriend. Marty Jr, of course, resembled himself.

oooooooooo

As Marty drove over to the garage, he was very shocked to see that the building was still there. He really began to have a faint memory of spending the past months in this timeline. In this time, it was Marty's son who had actually gone back from the future.

"I'm simply glad that you're feeling much happier," Jennifer commented, as he gently squeezed Marty's arm. "I mean, I simply hate seeing you get that upset. Even if Doc was to, uh, ever have a family... I'm sure he would never take you for granted."

"I suppose you're right, Jenn," replied Marty, as he shut off the engine. As he walked up to the garage, he added, "It's just been so great, being able to spend the morning with you. Y'know, I can hardly wait for us to live in our own. Of course, that would be a major step for us. We'd sure have to worry about bills, and about paying the rent."

"Let's not worry about all that, right now," whispered Jennifer, as she slipped her arm around Marty. "Anyway, don't forget! We sure are going on a special trip. Tomorrow, we're going to Great America. It's going to be a special occasion, just you and me."

"You bet, Jenn," replied Marty. "I really don't see why Doc has such a big problem with us going on that trip. I mean..." Marty suddenly stopped short, as he realized what he just said. Where on earth had _that_ come from? "I mean, I think it's real exciting!"

"Well, Doc shouldn't be quite so petty," Jennifer replied, softly. "I mean, I understand that you and Doc already do plenty of things together. You and I really deserve to do stuff together, as well. I mean, we _are_ a couple - and we do plan to get married. He really should respect that. I'm sure he'll eventually come to get over it, Marty."

"I just hope so," Marty replied, as he knocked on the door. He did remember talking to Doc about the trip, and Doc did respond with some hurt and disappointment. Doc then opened the door. "I figured that you'd like me to keep you company for a little while."

"I'm happy that you came, Marty!" gushed Doc, as he threw his ams around Marty. "I was real worried that you wouldn't want to see me. I thought over what I said to you last night, and I've said things that I shouldn't've said. I'd really like to apologize."

"It's okay, Doc," murmured Marty, as he really was never the kind of person to hold a grudge. "I'm, uh... Well, I maybe should have asked you about it. I really didn't mean to make you feel, uh, left out. After all, we've simply been good friends from the time that I was a little boy. I still remember that day. You did save me from Cliff Tannen."

"Thanks, Marty," Doc replied, softly, "but you don't have anything to apologize for. I mean, you certainly are entitled to take trips alone with Jennifer - and I sure need to respect that. It's certainly not as though I'm the only important person in your life."

"Well, now that _that's_ settled," Jennifer called out, enthusiastically, "we brought over some glazed doughnuts. Marty and I are really both stuffed, so these are all for you. Marty has had a pretty bad dream this morning, but he now feels much better."

"A bad dream, eh?" Doc asked, sympathetically. "Yeah, I know all about those. You'd sure think that, within these last forty years, I'd really be able to put Jill Wooster out of my mind. Unfortunately, that really doesn't appear to be the case. Gee, I thought that the girl really liked me. Instead, everything really turned out to be very fake."

"I, uh, feel sorry about that, Doc," Marty replied, as tears filled his eyes. He suddenly felt very guilty about his wish. "I mean, I know that you've simply told me about Jill on several occasions - and, from what I can understand, she really was a bitch to you."

"You certainly are right about that," Doc replied, sighing. "The thing is, she quite had the nerve to insist that I was 'living in a fantasy world' - because I refused to believe that a majority of the Hill Valley residents actively despised me. She managed to..."

"She's a real bitch!" fumed Marty. "If I was there, I would've just told her off! She had no right to say such a cruel thing! Granted, there are just a few people out there - like Mr. Strickland and Biff Tannen - who simply have, uh, some less-than-positive opinions about you. When you think about, there are not many people that they _do_ like."

"I suppose you have a point," replied Marty, "but I sometimes can't help but feel that there are other, well, people who generally are very pleasant to be around - but feel that I'm some sort of crackpot scientist. Back when I was still teaching third grade..."

"A few of the parents had pulled their kids out of your class, right?" Marty asked, as he suddenly bad for his scientist friend. "It's quite a shame that some kids learn how to be bigotted, simply because of bigotted adults who teach them to be that way."

"Yeah, that can be very hurtful," Doc replied, sighing. "Kids actually do tend to be far more receptive to new ideas, new methods, new habits, and new cultues. Adults just tend to be far more set in their ways, and they're not as receptive to change. It sure was heartbreaking, when Jill's parting shot was that she never did like Jules Verne!"

"Would you even want someone like her to like Jules Verne?" Marty asked, gently. "I'd really hate to have such a complete bitch like her share any of the same passions that I have. I mean, that's the way I felt about Needles - when it came to musical tastes."

"I suppose you have a point," replied Doc, sighing. "I think it was mostly the fact that we were together for two years, and thought that our love was sincere. It just made me feel that... that I've wasted two years of my life on her. I've given up on love!"


	3. Chapter 3

_June 12, 1986  
2:00 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

As Marty was helping Doc out with a new invention, he really began to remember just how nice the garage felt. While it didn't look like a traditional home, there really was a sense of security to this place. He had plenty of fond memories of how, in the original timeline, he always turned to Doc for support - as his parents were rather unreliable.

"I'm working on a dream-recording device," Doc explained. "I still have to tweak a few things. What you do is, you put on these headphones. As you can see, I covered the ear-pieces with fleece material - for maximum comfort. Over in here, is a disc that..."

"It, uh, looks like a CD," Marty commented, intrigued. "So, just what it is supposed to do? Is it supposed to record your dreams, while you're sleeping. I'm not very sure if I like the idea. I mean, if you think about it, it's actually sort of an invasion of privacy."

"Well, yeah," Doc replied, thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be real good, if this machine was to actually fall into the wrong hands. Like, for instance, if authoritarian parents were to use this with their children - and then, upon deciding that they disapprove of their children's dreams, punish them for it. It could cause a lot of psychological damage."

"That would be awful," agreed Marty, shuddering. "Well, in the hands of professional councillors, this might maybe come in handy. We should ask Jennifer for her input, as she's looking at having the career of a child psychologist. I mean, I'll admit that..."

"That's pretty much what I was thinking of," agreed Doc, nodding. "I was just thinking that, if this machine is real successful, only people with a special licence would allowed to possess it. I mean, I understand how dreams are a sensitive thing - and I really..."

"So, does this disc record whatever you dream?" asked Marty. Doc nodded, as Marty added, "Y'know, Doc, I was quite wondering something." After swallowing deeply, he asked, "Did you ever, uh... Well, I know that you have a passion for science... I was thinking, though... Well, Doc, do you ever wish that you had a woman in your life?"

"A woman?" Doc asked, stunned. "Well, I'm not sure that there really is a woman that I would be very compatible with. For some time, I thought that Jill Wooster was really the one for me. However, that turned out to be a huge mistake. Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh," Marty replied, nervously, "it was a dream that I had. You fell in love with a woman, and the two of you got married. You ended up have three children, two boys and a girl. You were planning to take them to Disneyland, but you didn't invite me."

"What!" Doc cried out, shocked. "Why would I not include you? I mean, even though you already have a family... Well, I've really seen you as the son that I never had. I won't pretend that I know too much about the original timeline, but I quite remember you telling me about how your parents hadn't always been there for you, and..."

"I suppose, in this timeline," Marty replied, softly, "I had a much better life. The thing is, when I remember the past, they're usually from _this_ timeline. While I do have my old memories, and I don't expect them to ever go away... They're just sort of..."

"They're quite faded, right?" Doc asked, gently. "Before the night that I had unveiled the time machine, I sure did wonder about that. I came to realize, shortly after I first met you, that your life was vastly different from what all you had told me in 1955."

"I still remember just how shocked I was," explained Marty. "I mean, I didn't even get much of a chance to... Wait a minute! What am I saying? I sure remember how, after I came home from having dinner with Jennifer, Marty Jr showed up. I was so shocked by how... Well, he looked so much like me... Yet, I remember how insecure he was."

"I sure never expected for that to happen," replied Doc, shaking his head. "I suppose it did quite work out for the best, though. I mean, you simply never got into that race with Needles - and your son ended up not going to jail, and really improving his life."

"He'd also have dual memories," commented Marty. "It must be even tougher for him, as his personality seems to have considerably changed. For me, the only change that was quite major for me... I seemed to have picked up that whole 'chicken' problem."

Marty was suddenly very confused, as he tried to think of what happened on the day after he returned from 1955. On one hand, he sure remembered Marty Jr showing up in this year. On the other hand, he sure remembered Doc pulling up into the driveway - and dragging Marty and Jennifer off into the future, most likely to the year 2015.

Marty couldn't remember what happened after that. The next thing he remembered, Doc was somehow married to this woman named Clara - apparently since the year of 1977. They ended up having two young boys, and had another little girl on the way.

"Well, I don't know about you," Doc commented, sighing, "but I'm starting to get quite hungry. I really don't want to go to Burger King, again. Well, is there any place where you would like to eat. I sure will miss you, as you and Jennifer go to Great America."

Marty thought hard of where he would like to eat. He and Jennifer would often eat at Francesca's Italian Diner, but that didn't exactly seem like the right type of setting for eating out with his scientist friend. He really wasn't in the mood for fast food, himself. He thought of Pizza Hut, but then realized that his friend wasn't as much into pizza.

"How about going to Denny's?" suggested Marty. "It's quite a nice family restaurant - and, well, the meals can be a little expensive. Still, since this is quite a special treat, I think it'll be worth it. Anyway, Doc, what would you say? Is Denny's okay with you?"

"Denny's is fine with me," Doc replied, smiling. "After that, I should bring you over to Zach's house. I mean, you have a concert tonight - and I wouldn't quite want you to miss it. I do wish I could watch you perform, but I'm afraid that I'll be a little busy."

Marty's heart suddenly skipped a beat, as he had almost forgotton about the concert performance. He was the lead singer and guitarist of his band, The Pinheads. It quite felt exciting, as he realized just how far his band had gotten. It had been almost four months ago, since The Pinheads had their very first permormance in a major theater.

"I will never forget about Februay 15," Marty replied, dreamily. "It was the day after Valentine's Day, and Jennifer was there to see me perform. It was very exciting, but it was also a little... Well, that sure was the concert that could make us or break us."

"You've gone a long ways, kid," Doc replied, affectionately. "Well, I'm starting to get very hungry - so I suppose we'd better get out of here. I rather do hope to get that dream-recording device completed, tonight. I'm quite excited about this invention."

oooooooooo

Marty enjoyed eating alone with Doc. It seemed a little confusing, though - trying to juggle his memories of this reality, with the ones where Doc was married to Clara. In fact, he wasn't quite sure of which memories seemed stronger. He suddenly realized that, in the "Clara" reality, it's been a rather long time - since he ate alone with Doc.

"You really like those BLTs, don't you?" Doc asked, laughing. "I'm not quite meaning to criticize - but, for me, a _real_ dinner doesn't involve only sandwiches. I mean, you didn't even have any fries. I must say, the corned beef dinner tastes very delicious."

"I don't like corned beef," Marty replied, grimacing a little. "Now, I could go for roast beef - and I also love a nice serloin steak. I realize that, being Irish, I'm expected to like corned beef - and eat it on St. Patrick's Day. I can't stand that stuff, though."

"To each his own, I guess," replied Doc, smiling. "Well, Marty, I don't exactly want to force you into anything - but, when I finish and test out the dream-recording device, how would you like to test it out? I'm pretty sure that you trust me to not tell anyone your dreams, and I would definitely make sure that the machine is completely safe."

"Well, uh," Marty replied, nervously, "yeah, okay, sure! I suppose I don't exactly see the harm in it, and... Well, to be honest, I am real curious to see how the thing works out. I mean, you have the mind-reading and the telepathic device - so this would..."

"... be the next big step," Doc replied, smiling. "As you know, I've quite been on that mind-reading since 1955. Back then, I simply had no idea that the machine really was working - albeit erractically. The problem was, I was quick to jump to conclusions."

Marty smiled warmly, as he remembered how Doc of 1955 had greeted him. He really had a tough time convincing Doc that he really was from the future. He then thought of the telepathic device - and remembered how he simply thought, "Imagine if my life was a movie." He just couldn't remember what exactly happened after that, though.

"I will admit, Marty," continued Doc, "that I sometimes do wish that I had a woman in my life. Still, I can be very content in knowing that I'm actually making some scientific progress." Smiling at Marty, he asked, "Well, are you planning to have any dessert?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Marty, as he pointed to a picture on the flip book. "I think I'll have a chocolate cream pie. It looks quite delicious. It even comes with a chocolate crust. I always hate it, whenever a chocolate pie _doesn't_ come with a chocolate crust."

"I see that you take after your father," Doc replied, laughing. "It's pretty amazing to think how far he's gone. I still remember the first year of teaching third grade. I sure was dismayed, when it seemed like he was starting to go downhill. You sure ought to be proud of youself, Marty. I really am happy that I've invented the time machine."


	4. Chapter 4

_June 12, 1986  
9:20 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

Marty felt very elated, as he and his band stepped off the stage. It felt so nice, being able to perform at arenas and stadiums. He simply felt happy, as everyone seemed to enjoy the performance. It was rather hard to believe that, just late last fall, he felt so discouraged about having his band rejected. A lot has really changed, since that day.

"It looks like we've really rocked this place," commented Zach Nelson, as he and Marty high-fived each other. "We've really showed Strickland, didn't we? What does that old goat know about music, anyway? Well, I really do think The Pinheads have gone far!"

"Well, we no longer have to deal with Strickland," Marty replied, rolling his eyes. "It's very unlikely that he'd follow us to college. Granted, I simply never was his favourite person - but I really don't think he'd stalk us. I don't think he's quite that vindictive."

"If anything, he's probably happy to get rid of us," suggested Zach, sighing. "I don't think he quite likes anyone. Well, anyway, enough about Strickland. Here comes our girlfriends." Marty just glanced up, as he saw that her girlfriend walking up. She was with Zoe Quinn, who was her best friend. "I'll talk to you in a little while, buddy."

"You did real wonderful, Marty!" called out Jennifer, as she ran up to Marty. "Zoe and I were talking, and we were talking about going on a double date. It's sure strange to think that your best friend... after Doc, that is... is actually dating my best friend."

"I simply think it's wonderful," replied Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Zach and Zoe seem to be so tight with each other. Wouldn't it simply be nice, if we could be the best man and maid of honour at their wedding - and then they repayed us at ours?"

"Well, it really would be nice," Marty replied, nervously. The truth was, he had mixed feelings about who would be the best man at their wedding. On one hand, Zach sure was a close friend. Marty and Zach have really been good friends from kindergarten. On the other hand, he felt a bit closer to his scientist friend. "I don't know, though."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Marty," Jennifer replied, gently. "I simply understand how much you would like to have Doc stand up at the wedding. I'm just not sure if it'd be right, though. He's just a lot older than us. I think it'd better to have someone..."

"Age really shouldn't matter, though," protested Marty. "I mean, I am rather fond of Zach - and, granted, he is closer to our age. With Doc, though... Well, he helped me out so much. He was always sort of like a... Well, he's really so much like a mentor."

"Well, I really look up to my Aunt Marlene," commented Jennifer, dreamily. "She plans to move back to town, with Sarah. I think you've met my cousin, before. We sure are close. I wonder if Zoe will like her, too. Some people have quite mentioned that Sarah and I seem like sisters. Y'know, I think she really does look a lot like Elisabeth Shue."

"I think you mentioned that before, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. "We probably won't be getting married anytime soon, anyway." As Marty looked up, he called out, "Hey, Zach and Zoe! Jennifer mentioned that the four of us should go on a double date!"

"Let's go to Dairy Queen," suggested Zach. "Right now, I could simply go for some ice cream! I bet Marty needs it more so, than the rest of us." Marty nodded. "It'd be real nice, if we made it famous. On the positive side, we have KKHV playing our music."

"Zach's absolutely right, Marty," Jennifer agreed, coyly. "Think about all the progress that you've made. I mean, your concerts have been gaining a lot of positive reviews. Simply think of what your father and Doc always says. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Also, your future is whatever you make it. I'm so proud..."

"You both are great musicians," added Zoe, nodding. "If you guys do end up hitting it big, I'd really love to join you on your tours. I mean, you'll probably just spend plenty of time on the road. We should actually maybe get married, before we hit the road."

"That probably is quite a good idea," agreed Zach. "Otherwise, we'd probably have all these groupies chasing after us. I wonder if that might even be part of what led up to the problems in Robert Plant's marriage to his wife. They were really separated a..."

"I agree with both of you," commented Marty, softly. "While I do dream of achieving great rock stardom, Jennifer and I would also love to start a family. I mean, this just could be... We'll probably end up waiting awhile. I mean, I'm pretty certain that a lot of rock stars have struggled with the problem. I've really put some thought into it."

"That's what I love about you, Marty," Jennifer replied, as she placed her arm around ger boyfriend. "I'd just love for us to get married. I'd also love for us to have a rather big wedding. I mean, all my life, I've just dreamed of having a wedding to remember."

Marty smiled, as the quartet walked over to Zach's car. He recalled just how horrified his girlfriend was, upon finding out that they'd get married in the Chapel o' Love. This was a fate that Marty actiually didn't want to happen. He wished for a happy future.

oooooooooo

Marty simply felt nervous, as he drove over to Doc's garage. He remembered the wish that he made, as he was starting to gain another set of memories. On one hand, it did feel nice to have Doc back in his garage. On the other hand, though, he felt guilty. He realized how he had behaved selfishly. Doc was much happier, when he had a family.

He thought of how, tomorrow, Jennifer would be taking him to Great America. He sure wondered if, in the old timeline, Jennifer also had the same plans. Even if that actually hadn't been the case, he should've respected Doc's relationship with his own family.

Marty realized that he should actually be content with his own family. After all, he had two real loving and supportive parents. Was it possible for his memories of the original timeline to still affect him? It wasn't as if the memories would ever entirely disappear.

As Marty pulled into the driveway, he thought of how much he missed the place. That garage certainly held a lot of memories for him. Granted, it really wasn't too roomy. It made him feel so nostalgic, though. It sure was wrong to begrudge his scientist friend of his happiness. Still, a part of him certainly couldn't help but to miss the "old" Doc.

"Marty!" called out Doc, as he opened the garage door. "I'm so glad that you decided to come over." In a quieter voice, he added, "I simply don't wish to impose, but I was wondering if you'd... Well, would you like to test out the dream-recording device?"

"I'm not certain," Marty replied, nervously. "I mean, have you tested it out? I'm really a little... afraid. What if something was to... go wrong? It's not that I can't trust you, of course. I'm just not sure of what to make of this whole thing. It's simply a little..."

"I understand, Marty," Doc replied, gently. "You simply have nothing to worry about, though. I tested it on myself, when you were at the concert. I thought about testing it on Einie, but I'm not very certain of how reliable it would be. If you're willing to test this out for me, I'll pay you thirty dollars. Does this sounds like a good deal, Marty?"

"That sounds awesome," Marty gushed, as his face broke out into a smile. "I suppose I should call up my parents. I won't tell them what your experiment is, of course. This might make them feel a little, uh, nervous. They sure do seem to trust you, though."

"Your parents do know me as 'Calvin Klein's' uncle," Doc pointed out, "and your father was in my class. I can understand why you said that I was your uncle. It rather made things real tough, though. They kept wanting to get in touch with... well, you know."

"You actually kind of made me sound like a cold-hearted bastard," Marty commented, blushing. "I suppose the only other option, though, was to say that I died. That sure would've upset them, though. Still, the idea that I would quite stop contacting you... Well, I suppose they were quite persistent about you contacting me - weren't they?"

"That's about the size of it," Doc replied, sighing. "Anyway, even though I do see you as... Well, you're sort of like a son to me. You were quite small - when I first met you. That's not counting the week that I saw you in 1955, of course. I feel as though..."

"It's been over eleven years," Marty replied, with a wistful sigh. "It's actually hard to believe that... that I'm almost eighteen. In fact, I may even be biologically eighteen. It's a little scary, to be honest. I'm not sure if I'm even ready for... for adulthood."

"It rather seems like just yesterday," Doc commented, "when I rescued you from Cliff Tannen and his gang. The thing is, though, you have your own family. One thing I've always wished for, was to have a family of my own. I mean, I can't expect to replace either of your parents. Your parents are real loving and supportive, so I sure feel..."

Marty pondered over what his scientist friend just said. He hadn't thought of the fact that Doc had never seen his original family, the one where his parents just weren't all that supportive. Doc only knew about the successful family that Marty grew up with.

"I know what you're thinking about," Doc replied, softly. "I quite remember you telling me about how your, uh, original family wasn't so successful. You told me a little about that, when you were in 1955. Still, I never knew that family. I really wasn't a part..."

"... of that timeline, right?" Marty finished, sheepishly. As Doc nodded, he added, "It's so easy for me to, uh, simply forget about that. Even though my memories of the new timeline are rather stronger, I'll always remember the original timeline." With a sigh, he added, "I suppose I'd better get ready for bed, and help you with your experiment."


	5. Chapter 5

_June 13, 1986  
9:30 AM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

As Marty woke up, he found that he was in Doc's garage. He wondered how accurate the dream-recording device was. He remembered his dream, but it was rather hard to explain what exactly it was. It was actually one funny thing about dreams. They very rarely ever made sense. Most of the time, his dreams seemed to be real nonsensical.

"I see that you're up, Marty," Doc called out, as he lifted off the headphones. "I think you'd better start getting ready. Jennifer said that she would be here right away. It's so wonderful. I must admit, though, I sometimes get quite jealous of the two of you."

"I'm real sorry, Doc," Marty replied, as he was blushing. "I mean, I can imagine that it would be hard for you, knowing that Jennifer and I are destined sure to be together. Have you ever, uh... Have you ever thought of going into the future, and seeing..."

"Well, I've _thought_ of it," Doc replied, softly. "I don't think that it's really a good idea, though. I mean, it's not good to know too much about your own destiny. I only think that it's fair for me to... Well, I sure don't wish to be a hypocrite. It's better for me to really find out, uh, through the natural course of time. It would only be right."

"Yeah, you always say that," pointed out Marty, in a near whisper. "I suppose I can't really argue with that. I'm sure glad that you read the letter, though. It's very scary, though. I mean, if it just wasn't for the letter... Well, you really wouldn't be around."

"I understand what you're saying," replied Doc. "This is different, though. It's not like my life would be in great peril, if I..." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Jennifer. She wanted to take you out for breakfast. Well, you go have fun."

Marty smiled, as Doc headed to the door. He was excited about the trip. There was a part of him, though, that just felt real sorry for Doc. While, most of the time, this Doc acted as though he was real happy with his life - it was obvious that he just longed to have a family. He thought of the wish that he made, and he began to feel quite bad.

"Marty!" called out Jennifer, as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. "This is the big day! I've been looking so forward to this day!" In a quieter voice, she added, "It'll be a lot of fun. It'll be just like we're still children, but without any adult supervision."

"It's the best of both worlds, eh?" Marty asked, as his face broke out into a smile. "It's a little scary, when you think about it. Granted, I'm not going to miss Strickland. I sure do feel apprehensive, though. Do you think that you'll feel ready to move out, soon?"

"No, not especially," replied Jennifer, softly. "Of course, it would be very nice to have more independence. It would be real nice to be able to eat a whole bag of Oreos, and not have my mother lecture me about healthy eating. Still, it would really just be more responsibility. I'm just not sure if we'd really be able to afford having our own place."

"For the most part, my mother really doesn't lecture me about what I eat," explained Marty, quietly. "What she would take issue with, though, is with me taking the cream out the Oreos - and eating them last. She believes that it's not real proper to eat..."

"Well, anyway," Jennifer replied, with a small smile, "we should start heading out of here. What I'm getting real hungry for, Marty, is pancakes... with strawberries and whipped cream. Isn't this exciting? You and I will be together, for the whole day!"

"You two just enjoy yourselves," Doc commented, as he placed his arms around Marty and Jennifer. "Why don't you come to this place, when you get back? I would sure like to discuss with you what I find. There's one thing that I'm very excited about. It's real nice to be making some headway, when it comes to my inventions. I feel real thrilled."

"I can imagine that you would, Doc," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. As he and Jennifer left the garage, he added, "Do you ever get this feeling, Jenn? It's a wonderful thing, of course, that Doc has his inventions. Still, when it comes to his..."

"You think he should have a girlfriend?" Jennifer asked, softly. "Well, I sure don't want to seem negative. I'd also love for Doc to be very happy. Still, when you consider how old he is... I notice that he doesn't quite appear to be much of a people person. We're really his only close friends. He just doesn't seem to be much of a... a sociable type."

Marty wasn't real sure of what to what to say. He figured that, most of the time, Doc just didn't want to admit that he wished to have his own family. He remembered what they had discussed, shortly before Marty went to bed. He wanted Doc to be happy.

oooooooooo

"I had so much fun, Jennifer!" Marty gushed, as he pulled up in front of Doc's garage. "I'm feeling pretty nervous, though. I mean, last night, Doc really had me test out the dream-recording device. I mean, he's really my good friend. However, it seems rather like... Well, it's almost like letting him read my diary. It sure feels like an invasion of..."

"Just try not to worry too much about it, Marty," Jennifer suggested, as she stepped out of the car. "I mean, he's quite a non-judgemental type of person. If anything, he might be able to help you out. I think that it would actually be a handy tool to have."

"Well, I'm not too sure of what to say," Marty replied, nervously. "It's not that I don't trust him, of course. I guess I just feel that... I was quite happy to help him out. Still, I do feel that... Well, we all need our privacy. I'm worried that the device might really lead to... Well, do you remember reading George Orwell's 1984? I really feel that..."

"I remember how much you really hated that book," commented Jennifer. "I didn't like having to read that book. You felt that it was very depressing. Can you imagine what it would be like, though, if that world was actually real? It would certainly be scarier."

"Don't even _suggest_ that!" groaned Marty, just as he and Jennifer stepped into Doc's garage. "Hello, Doc! We're back!" As he caught sight of a very familiar woman, he gasped, "Sabrina! What are you doing here? I sure wasn't expecting to see you!"

"Well, Doc called me over," explained Sabrina. "He told me about the dream that you had, and he figured that... Well, he had a feeling that you might need to see me. Of course, I really don't wish to force anything on you. The thing is, though, it's just my understanding that... It looks like you've made a wish - and I was... was involved."

Marty was rather stunned, as he sat on a bean bag chair. Was he ready to go back to his other life? Even though he and Jennifer had so much fun, he couldn't quite get Doc out of his mind. He realized his scientist friend was just happier, when he had a family.

"Look into my eyes, Marty," Sabrina instructed, quietly. As Marty looked up, he rather felt a strange sensation going through him. "Try to relax your mind." Marty really tried to clear his mind, as everything started to dim. "Close your eyes, Marty... and relax."

As Marty closed his eyes, he began to see swirls of colour. He was rather mesmorized by the sight, as he felt a real peaceful feeling go through him. He smiled, as he began to feel a sense of tranquility. It was a pretty lovely feeling, as he enjoyed the colours that were forming. It was so beautiful! He wondered if heaven was anything like this.

"Open your eyes, Marty," instructed Sabrina. Just as Marty opened his eyes, Sabrina added, "I needed to suppress your other self, for a few minutes. Now, Marty, here is what I really understand. You made a wish, and I... another version of me... was..."

"That's about it," Marty replied, softly. "I was feeling real upset, because Doc wanted to take his family to Disneyland - and I wasn't invited. I rather began to wish that Doc had never met Clara. Of course, I had no idea that you'd really grant me that wish."

"Wait a minute!" Jennifer called out, confused. "Marty had told me about that, when I went to pick him up. Are you telling me that... that this really wasn't a dream? It's just so... I do remember him being quite upset about it, and I told him that I was sure that Doc would never do such a thing. This really happened, but it was in another world?"

"Precisely," replied Sabrina. "Of course, Marty, I simply don't want to make you make back - if you don't want to. As I was the one to grant you that wish, though - I'm the only one who can undo it. Doc did mention that you were quite concerned about..."

"... his life?" asked Marty, stunned. "I'm starting to realize that... that Doc really was happier. The thing is, I feel so awful. I should've been more... more understanding. I just feel as though... By the way, Doc, how did you find out about the... the wish?"

"Well, when I watched that dream," Doc explained, "I noticed that, most of the time, there were two of you. That told me that something was, uh, very unusual. I caught the part, too, where you and I had a fight - and then you turned to Sabrina. It's real common, actually, to re-live moments of our lives in a dream. I figured that it was..."

"Whoa, this is heavy," mumbled Marty. "Well, Doc, try not to give up hope. I suppose I should just head back to my, uh, other life. In the meantime, though, I quite believe that there's hope for you. With the overhaul rejuvenation, you really look younger."

"Yeah, and let's not forget the longer life span," Doc added, with a smile. "I simply am tempted to ask you how I'm met, uh, Clara. I understand that it's actually not a great idea, though. After all, I understand that love is not something that can be forced."

"Yeah, I really see what you're saying," agreed Marty. "Anyway, I suppose I'm ready to head back. I mean, I shouldn't've been that self-centred. You're my friend, and it's only right for me to... Well, your happiness really means so much to me. You've really been supportive to me, and it's only right for me to... to actually return the favour."


	6. Chapter 6

_June 13, 1986  
8:30 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

"Are you sure that you're ready, Marty?" Sabrina asked, smiling. "I mean, this is really entirely up to you. I mean, if you prefer to stay here - that's your prerogative. I think that you really should... Well, I would want for you to be rather certain. If I send you back home, it'll be two hours later. Physically, you wouldn't've even left that world."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty, stunned. "Well, I've just thought of everything that Doc had mentioned. Also, I do miss Jules and Verne... and Haven. I felt so hurt, when I found out that I wasn't being included. Still, I really should've had a better..."

"Well, I can't quite speak for my other self," explained Doc, softly . "Technically, he's another version of myself. Still, it's very hard to know which decisions you'd make - if things in your life are different. I'm certain, though, that my other self cares for..."

"What Doc is trying to say," added Sabrina, "is that he quite feels that his other self... the Doc that _you_ know... cares deeply about you. I'm not going to pretend that I actually know that whole story, of course. Still, I'm pretty sure that your Doc feels the same way about you... as our Doc feels about our Marty. I'm quite confident, in fact."

"I think you're right, Sabrina," Marty replied, softly. "Granted, I still _would_ love to go to Disneyland. However, I've learned that I have to respect... He does quite value his family. I mean, it's been a lifelong dream for him - and he's had to wait 66 years."

"I'll be honest," commented Doc, as he cleared his throat. "I really _do_ sometimes envy you and Jennifer. I mean, I really do love my inventions. Still, I simply wish that there was a woman in my life. I wish that I could have a family. I quite love children!"

"I'm sure that's why you've been a teacher," pointed out Sabrina. "I simply remember the day I first met you. That was back in 1965. I was really into the hippie culture. At least, I was into the non-drug aspect of it. I think that LSD can be quite overrated. If anything, drugs can never give you _true_ euphoria. Meditation is a lot healthier."

"You make a very good point, Sab," Doc replied, softly. "I sometimes really miss being a teacher. I really do miss having children around. You and Marty have both been like children. Marty, it makes me feel a little sad. I mean, you're almost legally an adult."

"I sometimes miss being a kid," Sabrina replied, softly. "I'm looking forward to being a mother, though. Marty, you sure do have a nice name. I might even really name one of my children after you. At any rate, what do you think of the last couple of days?"

"For me, it's been pretty strange," Marty explained, softly. "I notice that my memories of the Marty in this... this universe... are actually gone. Of course, even between the original timeline and the... Well, you get the idea. I sure remember how, in the original timeline, I didn't have that whole 'chicken' problem. So, there was some difference..."

"Yeah, you already told me about that," pointed out Doc. "Well, your other self did. I suppose that, for you and your other self... the you of _this_ universe... Well, it's my guess would be that, for both of you, the original timeline was actually identical."

"That's what it looks like," Marty replied. "This can really be confusing. After all, we're not just talking about _timelines_. There are also different _universes_! I'm sure that this is simply... After I return to my world, what will... become of my other self?"

"Well, he'll really go back to being himself," replied Sabrina. "By the way, I'm ready to send you back. How about you?" Marty nodded. "In that case, just lay back. Just try to relax your mind." As she placed her hand on Marty's forehead, she added, "You're doing good, Marty. Just close your eyes, Marty. You'll be back home, very shortly."

As Marty closed his eyes, he saw swirls of colour. He, once again, was mesmorized. It was a rather beautiful sight. He smiled, as he felt real tranquil. He just didn't want the moment to end. Before he knew it, he felt a very soft pop. Things then went all black.

oooooooooo

"What the hell has just happened here?" Marty asked, with confusion. "I don't, uh... I sure can't seem to remember what's happened, uh... I feel like I'm really in a... Was it some sort of time warp? I mean, a little after I got off the phone with Jennifer, I quite decided to head off to bed. I really can't remember what's, uh, happened after that."

"Well, uh," Sabrina replied, nervously, "the past couple of days have just... Well, you soon will remember. There's nothing that you need to worry about, though. You were possessed by another version of you. Thing will begin to return to normal, real soon."

Marty felt very stunned, as he closed his eyes. As he slowly started to remember the last two days. He sure recalled feeling upset, because Doc hadn't included him on the trip to Disneyland. Doc had really planned the vacation for only his wife and children.

It just didn't make sense, though. Doc didn't even have a wife, let alone children. He really couldn't seem to figure of where that memory came from. He also recalled that the wife's name was Clara. He just couldn't remember how Doc met Clara, though. It was definitely quite strange. It certainly appeared to much more than just a dream.

"Are you feeling okay, Marty?" Doc asked, softly. "Do you remember how, earlier this year, you switched places with Michael J Fox?" Marty nodded. "Well, this simply is like that. My telepathic device wasn't involved, this time. It's a similar concept, though."

"What Doc is quite trying to say, Marty," added Sabrina, "is there another version of you was involved. It's not a past or a future version of you. It's actually a version of you, Marty, that's from an alternate reality... in which Doc was married to Clara."

"Who the hell is Clara?" Marty gasped, stunned. "Slowly, I'm just starting to remember things. I really remember that Jennifer and I..." As he turned his head, he added, "Hi, Jenn! I went to Great America with you, didn't I?" Jennifer nodded. "It sure feels very strange." Turning to Sabrina, he asked, "What do you mean by 'possessed', Sabrina?"

"To cut to the chase, Marty," replied Sabrina, "you had another version of you inside of you. You didn't go anywhere, though. That was where all the new memories came from. I'm not sure who exactly Clara is. She was the wife of the other Doc, though."

"This sounds so heavy," mumbled Marty. "So, Sabrina, what you're trying to tell me... is that there was another version of me... inside my body?" Sabrina nodded. "It really sounds a bit, uh, freaky. So, anyway, you sent him back home? He's no longer here?"

"That's correct, Marty," replied Sabrina. "He told me that he was ready to go back. As a result, he's gone. Later on, I could try to find his world. I wonder how he's doing. I'll quite be spending the night. Another version of me sent the other you into this world, and that's how you... Well, I guess I should apologize. I quite got you into this mess."

"Well, that has sure been real interesting," commented Jennifer, as he placed his arm around Marty. "If you'd like to, Marty, we could head to Hill Valley Park. It sounds like things are a little confusing for you. If this happened to _me_, I'd be so shocked."

"That's probably a good idea," agreed Sabrina. "I'm starting to feel real tired. I should simply think of getting ready for bed. It feels so nice, seeing all of you. Even though I came here... under rather unusual circumstances. I'm so happy to help out, though."

"Why don't we all just have some ice ceam?" suggested Doc, as he stood up. "I have three full boxes of chip and mint ice cream. This should help Marty to feel relaxed. In fact, tomorrow, I think Marty should just relax. It's a very good thing, that you guys are out of school. Marty, I'm sure that you don't want to spend another night here."

"No, not really," replied Marty. "I never thought I'd say that, but I sort of miss going to school. Of course, it's nice to not have to deal with Strickland. He doesn't seem to like anyone. I still felt rather bad, though, that he seemed to never really like me."

"I just wouldn't worry about Strickland, Marty," suggested Sabrina. "I remember how he wasn't quite fond of me. One day, when some boys were harassing me, he simply blamed _me_. He really dared to accuse _me_ of being sexually promiscuous!"

"That is very outrageous!" fumed Marty, as he balled up his fists. "He had absolutely no right to be blaming _you_ for being harassed! It's hard to believe that he really used to be close to Grandpa Arthur. I don't know what led to their falling out, but it's probably a good thing. You're really much better off, without friends like Strickland."

"Ever since I was eight," explained Doc, "Strickland despised me. I was trying to make some shampoo. Strickland used some of it, and the formula made his hair fall out. This was so upsetting. He never was one to forgive and forget. He hated me, ever since!"

"I'm so sorry, Doc," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around the scientist. "Y'know, I've sure wondered why Strickland always had it in for you. Granted, he hardly seems to like _anyone_. He kept insisting that you were a 'dangerous nutcase', and..."

"It was too painful to discuss," Doc explained, as he began to scoop up the ice cream. "I'm not even sure why I brought it up, just now. With friends like you, it rather keeps me from feeling discouraged. Even if I never do quite have a family, it's great to know that the three of you are supportive. I believe that this will become a great evening."

Marty smiled, as he glanced around the room. He really loved feeling appreciated. He had always looked up to Doc. Even if he was to become a famous rock star, he never would lose touch with Doc. Still, he hoped that Doc would be able to have a family.


	7. Chapter 7

_June 11, 1986  
4:45 PM PST  
Haven Universe_

As Marty woke up, he saw that he was in the guest room of the Brown's house. Upon stretching, Sabrina walked into the room. He simply felt nervous, as he thought of his outburst. It simply felt strange to think that, from Sabrina's perspective, he made the wish only two hours ago. From his perspective, it was just over a day and a half ago.

"Do you understand now, Marty?" Sabrina asked, softly. "The thing is, Doc sure never meant to hurt you. I talked with him, and he honestly felt bad about upsetting you. In fact, he had no idea that you would... He just didn't expect you to react so strongly."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina," Marty whispered, blushing. "You were right. I, uh... The thing is, I simply do tend to forget... forget that Doc never knew my family... from the original timeline. It's sometimes so hard, being the only one to even remember that timeline."

"I understand what you're saying," Sabrina replied, as she placed her hand on Marty's forehead. "I mean... Well, I don't entirely know what your situation's like. I can rather imagine, though, that this can be quite tough for you. In the original timeline, I'm very certain that Doc was... that Doc was like a father figure for you. I guess that can..."

"Actually, within the last day or so," Marty explained, quietly, "I've learned a lot. The thing is, I must admit that I enjoyed having Doc without a family. However, I actually came to realize that Doic wasn't as happy. I sure do want Doc to be happy, y'know."

"That's why you quite decided to come back?" Sabrina asked, as a smile spread across her face. Marty simply nodded. "I know how much you really enjoy spending time with the boys. I mean, they really do look up to you... especially Verne. You and Verne..."

"It's so funny," commented Marty, as he burst out laughing. "One would hardly guess that Verne really grew up in the 19th Century. I mean, he's just come to adapt to our culture. He even wishes to become a rock star! I really guess it's wrong for me to just begrudge Doc of his happiness. I sometimes quite forget that, in this timeline, Doc..."

"I can't say that I really blame you," Sabrina replied, softly. "I mean, you simply have multiple pasts - and you never will forget the originating timeline. Doc's rather fond of you, Marty. That'll never change. Do you remember what all he named his children?"

"I sure do," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "The oldest one is Jules Clint Brown. The next one is Verne Calvin Brown. The youngest is Haven Martina Brown. Is it actually true, Sabrina, that you really plan on naming one of your children Martin?"

"If our first child is a son," explained Sabrina, "we really plan to name him Todd Martin Wilkins. Brad quite insisted on naming our first son Todd, after his grandfather. I'm so anxious to become a mother. If we have girl, I'd actually like to name her Tabitha. On that note, we agreed that our daughters would end up taking on _my_ last name."

"Is Marty awake, yet?" Doc asked, as he stepped into the room. As he placed Marty's hands into his, he added, "I didn't quite mean to be so insensitive, Marty. I really was thinking. If you really would like to come with us, Marty, I could still buy you a ticket."

"Aw, Doc," Marty gushed, as he threw his arms around Doc. With tears in his eyes, he added, "It's real sweet of you to offer. However, I think you simply deserve to have a vacation - with just your family. Otherwise, I'd actually feel like I was a spoiled brat."

"Are you sure about that, Marty?" Doc asked, softly. "The thing is, I feel so terrible. I never really meant to hurt your feelings. It's no trouble for me." Marty nodded, as he smiled. "How about this? In a couple months, I can plan another trip to Disneyland. In fact, the next time around, we could _all_ go. Does that sound like a good deal?"

"It sure does," Marty replied, as a huge smile spread across his face. "I should've just been more understanding. I'm not sure if Sabrina told you about... the wish. I do feel quite bad, though, for not appreciating the fact that you've always wanted a family."

"Well, just try not to worry about it," suggested Doc, as he placed his hand on Marty's forehead. "Jennifer's on her way. I really told her about what happened, and she said that... Well, she'd actually like to spend tomorrow with you. Isn't that pretty sweet?"

"That's my Jennifer," Marty replied, happily. "Doc, I was actually wondering... Have you ever thought of just inventing, uh, some device that could record dreams. Your other self... It was something that he invented. Essentually, you're the same... So, when all is said and done, I wondered if you also thought of inventing the device."

"It's come to my mind," replied Doc. "I even started thinking of ways to design it. Still, it probably won't be quite for... I will never lose my passion for inventing. As I have a family, though... Well, I'm spending more time with them. I sure do adore my family."

"I'll bet you do," Marty commented, dreamily. "Jennifer and I would really like to have a family, too. Even if I become a rock star... I'm sure that I will... I'd really just like to be a supportive father. I would just like to have the joy of seeing my children grow."

"I'm sure that you would," Doc replied, chucking. "Seeing as you've met your children, as well as your grandchildren..." Suddenly, he called out, "Jennifer! It's nice of you to be here. Marty has just woken up. He's certainly feeling much better. He's really okay with waiting a couple of months. I shouldn't've been so thoughtless, and I feel bad."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Jennifer replied, as she sat on the bed. She began to run her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek, as she whispered, "I do feel that you and I should, uh, do something special. This Thursday really sounds like a good day."

"I sure would love it," Marty replied, as he drew Jennifer close to him. "It would be so awesome. I have a concert to perform, tomorrow night. It's sure exciting. Of course, when I think about Thursday, I'm even more excited! I'm looking very forward to it."

"I wanted to plan a trip to Great America," Jennifer explained, softly. "I don't exactly have enough money, though. I really think we can still have fun, though. My parents have a meeting to attend. If you'd really like, we can relax in the living room. We can just light up some incense, turn on a lava lamp, and play a tape of psychedelic rock."

"Actually, Jenn," Doc suggested, smiling, "I could loan you and Marty some money. I'll just give it to you, actually. You've both quite been so helpful, and it is almost Marty's birthday. I think you've simply earned it, and I still feel bad - for making Marty upset."

"Thank you so much, Doc," Marty gushed, happily. Turning to Jennifer, he added, "It'll be so much fun, won't it?" Jennifer nodded and smiled. "It's really a nice treat! We can still spend the evening at your house. I'll actually have something to look forward to."

"Well, Marty," Doc replied, warmly, "I hope that your concert goes well. I wish that I could watch you perform. You are quite talented. We'll be gone, though." Turning to Sabrina, he added, "I think that we should get out of here, Sabrina. Let's give Marty and Jennifer some time alone. I'm certainly glad that Marty is feeling much better."

Marty smiled, as Doc and Sabrina left the room. It felt very strange, as he thought of how he'd sure be giving the same concert performance. Of course, a few things were bound to be different. In a sense, he had some practice for tomorrow's performance.

His thoughts just turned to Thursday. For the second time in a row, he'd be going to Great America! The circumstances of the situation were a little different. Still, he felt real amazed. He sincerely hoped that Doc and his family would have a fun weekend.

"Are you feeling okay, Marty?" Jennifer asked, as she squeezed Marty's shoulders. "I can tell that you quite have a lot on your mind. If you're still upset about not going to Disneyland... Well, think of what all he's doing for us. He's giving us a very wonderful treat. Of course, he's also saving me a lot of mind. We should be thankful, Marty!"

"I am thankful," Marty replied, smiling. "I just have a... Well, I've had a very unusual experience. At Francesca's Italian Diner, I could explain everything to you. Let's just say that I had the strangest dream... a dream that seemed too real to be a dream."

"Well, I'm just happy that you're not upset," commented Jennifer. "I really felt so bad for you, even though I do understand that Doc... Well, he's entitled to do things with just the family. When you think about it, a family is a rather precious thing to have."

"I understand that you wouldn't exactly remember, Jenn," Marty explained, "as you never were a part of the timeline. It can be quite confusing, y'know. I mean, having multiple sets of memories can be... At any rate, I really haven't always had a happy family. Well, in a sense, I did. I mean, I did... and I didn't. It's real hard to explain."

"I do know what you're saying," Jennifer replied, softly. "You really should never think of your past in the current time as being... well, less real. I mean, those memories are the strongest, right?" Marty nodded. "Well, Marty, there you go! It's almost time..."

"You're right, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. "In this timeline, Doc has been more like an uncle to me. There's really sort of a dissonance, y'know... Well, enough about that. I am looking quite forward to the concert... and Thursday. Well, let's get out of here!"

As Marty and Jennifer left the bedroom, Marty thought of his experience. Even if Doc hadn't offered him and Jennifer the money for Great America, he really would still feel cheerful. He always felt pleased about spending the whole day with Jennifer. He sure realized that, after everything Doc has done for him, he wanted for Doc to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: The events of this chapter take place right after Trilogy Universe Doc and Marty leave the Lone Pine Universe, in The Way We Could've Been.**

_November 27, 1986  
6:28 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

"Doc, I can't believe this!" called out Marty, as soon as his alternate self was dragged out by the alternate Doc. "I simply can't believe that your other self would get angry, just because he..." Tears filled his eyes, as he added, "I sure feel scared. I'm worried that you might, one day, also say that you hate me. This is really so... so upsetting."

"I'm sorry, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "I really don't understand what's gotten into... into my other self. After all, your other self simply wished for more time to relax - and my other self... I feel so sorry for your other self. This is very upsetting for me, too."

"I suppose it just would be," Marty whispered, as he swallowed. "Even if my other self really felt that... Doc, do you remember how... A few months ago, another version of me wished for... He wished that you had never met, uh, Clara. It was just such a..."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, stunned. "I wonder if it might even be the same one! This happened around the time that I... that I invented the dream-recording device. I felt so... Of course, this was from before I met Jessica Hoffman. I felt quite so jealous of you and Jennifer. I remember how I took it badly, when you and Jennifer wanted..."

"That was a strange time," commented Marty. "I remember waking up, and I suddenly recall fighting with you... the _other_ you... because you really didn't plan to invite me to Disneyland... with you and your family. Those two days were rather strange."

"It must've been very confusing," suggested Doc. "The thing is, during that time, I've been so... Well, I sure felt very depressed. I'm so glad that Sabrina introduced me to Jessica. She's much younger than me, but she's really a sweet woman. I adore her."

"I've really wondered why her name wasn't Clara," Marty explained. "I guess we now know why. Clara's her, uh, great-great-grandaunt. Now that I understand that Clara was the schoolteacher... who fell into the ravine... I just feel bad about... Well, I try not to hate anyone. Still, there were a few teachers that I... I weren't too fond of."

"I simply understand, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "I understand that you really didn't mean any disrespect to... to Clara. After all, you sure couldn't've known. I just don't understand why my other self reacted so... so violently. I mean, if he's really me..."

"That's why I'm so..." Marty began to say, as tears stung his eyes. "It's simply shaken me up. I mean, if he really _is_ another version of you... Well, how can I be certain that... I'm so worried that... Doc, it really doesn't seem like you. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, I understand," Doc replied, as his voice sounded a little wavery. "I do hope that your other self... I'm so afraid that there's nothing we can do. I mean, we don't know where they went. I suppose my other self was getting very stressed. Still, that's sure no excuse for any of the things that he's said. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

"I just wish that we could find them," Marty commented, sighing. "The harsh words of your other self just stung me. I mean, I must admit that I feel rather scared. I'm very worried..." Tears began to spill down Marty's cheeks, as he added, "Promise that..."

"Aw, Marty," murmured Doc, as he drew Marty close to him. "I promise, Marty. I sure promise that I will never tell you that I hate you. I mean, that was really just mean... I'd almost think that the other version of me is some sort of... some sort of evil twin."

"How could he just say that?" Marty asked, sobbing brokenly. "How could he say that I was worse than the Tannens... or the Libyans? I feel quite... Do you have any idea how those words have... have broken my heart? Granted, I know that it wasn't quite _me_ me he was talking to. I still very feel upset about it, though. I feel crushed!"

"I sure don't know what to say, Marty," Doc replied, with sorrow. "I _am_ reminded of that day, though... the day that I tested out the dream-recording device. It brings about a sense of deja vu. I don't want to bug Sabrina, though. She's just very busy."

"I don't want to impose, either," Marty agreed, as he wiped his eyes. "I do wonder if it was the same version of me. It sounds like it could be, as your wife and children simply seem to be identical. I never know how his Doc met Clara, though. I mean, I really..."

"Well, being as you're really not _that_ Marty," explained Doc, "when he went back to his world... Well, I'm sure that his memories went with him. It was a real interesting experience." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Jessica. Marty, please try not to stress yourself out." He then called out, "Come on inside, Jessica!"

"Hi, guys!" Jessica called out, as she stepped inside. "So, have your alternate selves left? I just stopped by the bakery. I figured that you'd like some glazed doughnuts. I have to admit, I'm sort of addicted to them. After all, they certainly taste delicious."

"They are gone," Doc explained, grimly. "The thing is, my other self got rather mad at the other Marty. I simply feel so helpless. I actually never thought that I could feel so dismayed with myself. I mean, poor Marty... _our_ Marty... is feeling very upset!"

"I'm sorry about that, honey," Jessica replied, as she placed her arm around Doc. "It must be... Gee, I'm really still new to all this stuff. I've always been a very big fan of science fiction. Still, when you find out that some of the stuff is sure real... Anyway, why don't you explain to us about what happened. I might be able to help you out."

"Well, the other Marty really said something," Doc explained. "I'll just call them Marty Two and Me Two. Marty Two mentioned that he quite wished that Me Two had given him some time to relax, before dragging Marty Two off to 2015. It was when the..."

"I really don't see anything wrong with that," Jessica commented, softly. "It seems like a real reasonable desire to me. You just don't seem like the type to be angered by mild criticism. Why would the other you get very mad... over that? I certainly don't get it."

"From what I understand," Doc replied, softly, "Me Two somehow twisted Marty Two's words around. Me Two rather managed to make it out, so that... Me Two claimed that Marty Two wanted him to never meet Clara... your great-great-grandaunt. It's really shocking. Me Two ended up getting quite furious, because he felt that Marty Two..."

"Well, I don't know what to say," Jessica replied, stunned. "I do remember what they explained to us. Here's what I don't get, though. Even if Marty Two _did_ say that he wished for Me Two... You Two... to never meet Clara... Well, I still don't see..."

"In all fairness," Doc explained, softly, "he was under a lot of stress. I still don't think that it's really any excuse. Since you've mentioned that, though... Do you remember the story that I told you about... when I first invented the dream-recording device?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Jessica replied. "You told me about how that really was a hard time for you. You simply told me that another version of Marty ended up... This is still hard for me to understand, Emmett. I was Sabrina's friend, before I met you. Still, I wasn't quite informed about her... her heritage. Say, do you think that it's the same Marty?"

"I remember that the wife's name was Clara," replied Doc. "Still, it wouldn't necessarily mean that it's the same Marty. If it was, I believe that Marty Two simply would've said something. Also, from the way that Me Two reacted, I'm thinking that it's not the..."

"That's a good point," agreed Marty. "I can't believe that I didn't even think about it! The reason for the other Marty... from a few months ago... being in this world... It'll really be... I'm just scared. I'm afraid that I'll say the wrong thing, and Doc would..."

"Try not to worry about it, Marty," soothed Doc, as he rubbed Marty's shoulders. "I'm going to make real sure that it never happens. The thing is, Jessica, Me Two said that he _hated_ Marty Two. Poor Marty sure was in tears about it. Me Two knocked out Marty Two. Very roughly, Me Two dragged Marty Two away. I'm just not sure..."

"That certainly sounds awful!" gasped Jessica. "Well, why don't you guys have some doughnuts? It might really make you feel better. I'm sure confident that that Emmett Two would, eventually, cool down. Knowing Emmett, he never would stay angry."

"It's not just that he got _angry_, though," protested Marty. "He actually said that he _hated_ the other me! Those words simply stung me, Jessica! It was like a knife really went through my heart! You should've seen the look on my other self's face."

"I don't really hate anyone," Doc explained, softly. "I'm pretty sure that my other self didn't mean what he said. Granted, there _are_ people that I strongly dislike. I just feel that you should have a few doughnuts. It's been quite a long time, Marty. I don't think that my other self would actually throw away many years of a close friendship."

"Emmett is right, Marty," agreed Jessica. "Just try to relax. I understand that it was a very upsetting thing to witness. I'm very sure that it'll blow over, though. Also, I think that Emmett Two has also known Marty Two - during the week of November in 1955."

"It's really been over eleven years," Doc commented, gently. "If you count the week, Marty, that you were in 1955... In that case, I've known you for over 31 years! That should give you a peace of mind. When you were six years old, you were very cute!"

Marty managed a small smile, as he thought over what Doc said. Just a little over five months ago, Doc was quite depressed - because he didn't have a family. Now that he had Jessica, it just was no longer the case. He sincerely wanted for Doc to be happy. He hoped that Doc Two would realize that Marty Two, most likely, felt the same way.


End file.
